ytvwoahfandomcom-20200213-history
Original animated programs
Over the channel's course, it has spawned numerous original animated programs, sometimes with help from another company. Regardless, they're all made originally for this network. They officially are, in chronological order: The List 1: Rupert (September 7, 1991-June 19, 1997) - based on the comic strip Rupert Bear by Mary Tourtel. A co-pro with its native UK and France. It's also one of YTV's longest running original cartoons to date. 2: Tales from the Cryptkeeper (September 18, 1993-December 4, 1999) - later moved to Teletoon, where it was retitled New Tales from the Cryptkeeper. 3: ReBoot (September 7, 1994-November 30, 2001) - the very first fully CGI cartoon series. One of YTV's longest running original cartoons. 4: Stickin' Around (August 14, 1996-April 13, 1998) 5: Beast Wars: Transformers (September 16, 1996-March 7, 1999) - part of the Transformers franchise. 6: Monster By Mistake! (October 26, 1996-March 23, 2003) 7: The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (October 4, 1997-April 25, 1998) - based on the Sam & Max franchise. A co-pro with America. 8: Freaky Stories (October 24, 1997-October 1, 2000) 9: Shadow Raiders (September 16, 1998-June 23, 1999) 10: Anthony Ant (February 1-April 11, 1999) - co-pro with America and UK. 11: George and Martha (April 1, 1999-May 1, 2000) - based on the children's book series of the same name. 12: Mona The Vampire (September 13, 1999-February 10, 2003) 13: Weird-Oh's (September 15, 1999-February 6, 2002) 14: Beast Machines: Transformers (September 18, 1999-November 18, 2000) - part of the Transformers franchise. 15: Watership Down (September 28, 1999-December 4, 2001) - loosely based on the 1978 film. A co-pro with the UK. 16: Yvon of the Yukon (April 28, 2001-January 24 2004) 17: Xcalibur (September 1, 2001-April 1, 2002) - co-pro with France. 18: Ultimate Book Of Spells (September 12, 2001-April 7, 2002) 19: Moville Mysteries (September 7, 2002-May 14, 2003) 20: Jacob Two-Two (September 7, 2003-September 3, 2006) 21: Martin Mystery (October 1, 2003-March 27, 2006) - co-pro with France and Italy. 22: The Boy (January 1, 2004-September 5, 2005) 23: Mischief City (January 1, 2005) - easily one of the shortest running original cartoons to date for this channel. 24: Funpak (February 2005) - anthology series. 25: Being Ian (April 26, 2005-June 26, 2007) 26: Brady's Beasts (March 27, 2005-December 31, 2006) 27: Jane and the Dragon (October 15, 2005-August 12, 2006) - based on the children's book series. Co-pro with New Zealand. 28: Captain Flamingo (February 7, 2006-March 26, 2010) - co-pro with the Philippines. 29: The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (May 2006) - co-pro with the UK. 30: Viva Piñata (August 26, 2006-May 18, 2009) - co-pro with America. 31: Erky Perky (September 7, 2006-December 7, 2009) - co-pro with Australia. 32: Grossology (September 29, 2006-June 26, 2009) 33: Ruby Gloom (October 13, 2006-June 1, 2008) 34: Weird Years (November 6, 2006-June 10, 2007) 35: Team Galaxy (November 2006-October 2007) - co-pro with France and Italy. 36: Jibber Jabber (September 3-December 7, 2007) - the second shortest running original cartoon. 37: Storm Hawks (September 8, 2007-April 6, 2009) - co-pro with America. 38: Clang Invasion (September 18, 2007-July 17, 2008) - co-pro with Singapore and Australia. 39: Will & Dewitt (September 22, 2007-May 3, 2008) - co-pro with America. 40: Urban Vermin (October 8, 2007-August 30, 2008) 41: Edgar & Ellen (October 22, 2007-October 30, 2008) - based on the children's books series. Co-pro with its native America. 42: Monster Buster Club (June 2, 2008-November 14, 2009) - co-pro with France. 43: Three Delivery (June 27, 2008-June 28, 2009) - co-pro with America. 44: Kid vs. Kat (October 25, 2008-June 4, 2011) - co-pro with America. 45: Willa's Wild Life (January 12-February 6 2009) - co-pro with France. 46: League Of Super Evil (March 7, 2009-August 25, 2012) 47: Pearlie (September 19, 2009-January 31, 2011) - co-pro with Australia. 48: Zeke's Pad (January-August 2010) - co-pro with Australia. 49: Sidekick (September 3, 2010-September 14, 2013) - based on the series of shorts from YTV's animated showcase Funpak. 50: Almost Naked Animals (January 7, 2011-May 22, 2013) 51: Scaredy Squirrel (April 1, 2011-August 17, 2013) - very loosely based on the children's books of the same name. 52: Redakai: Conquer The Kairu (July 9, 2011-December 23, 2013) - co-pro with France. 53: Rated A For Awesome (September 3, 2011-February 25, 2012) 54: Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion (August 3, 2013-April 30, 2015) - moved to Teletoon after its first season. 55: Numb Chucks (January 7, 2014-December 1, 2016) 56: Nerds and Monsters (March 12, 2014-August 27, 2016) 57: Chuck's Choice (May 6-June 9 2017) 58: The ZhuZhus (July 4-August 22, 2017) - co-pro with America. 59: 3 Amigonauts (August 5-September 28, 2017) 60: Mysticons (August 28, 2017-September 15, 2018) - co-pro with America. 61: Go Away, Unicorn! (September 7, 2018-June 8, 2019) Category:YTV Category:YTV Originals